Best Year of Our Lives
by masteremeraldholder
Summary: AU: Life at Mobius High isn't easy. Whether you have a crush on your friend who isn't interested in you or are falling for a guy that's a kleptomaniac; everything is at stake; social life and popularity. But Amy, Blaze, Tails, Rouge, and Mina make it through with each other. *Be aware of Fem!Tails* Sonic x Amy, Silver x Blaze, Knuckles x Tails, and Manic x Mina! {ON HIATUS!}
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, SEGA does.**

 **The amazing cover art belongs to** _ **kartasmita**_ **on DVA.**

* * *

"Hey guys!" I take a seat at the packed lunch table.

"Bout time you came, Pinks!" Rouge teases, using the nickname she'd given me.

"Yeah!" Blaze voices. "You've missed half of lunch!"

"I know." I unwrap my burger and take a bite. "But it was worth it. You're lookin' at the new captain of the Dazzlers **(1)**!"

The table erupts in hoots of cheer. I can make out statements of praise from everyone.

"Nice job, Pinky!" Rouge.

"Great!" Tails.

"Cool." Knuckles.

"Good on ya, Rose…" Shadow.

"That's awesome, Amy!" Blaze finishes, pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks!" I smile, feeling warm and fuzzy on the inside. It felt good to be praised.

* * *

My name's Amy Rose. I'm seventeen and a senior at Mobius High.

My interests include dancing (it's my life), cooking (another passion), hanging out with friends, shopping, playing video games, and watching football. Some people don't understand me because I have "boyish" tendencies but still conduct myself as a girl. It doesn't bother me though: I think of myself as a well-rounded individual.

I have great friends: Blaze (the momma bear), Rouge (the wild one), Tails (the walking dictionary), Knuckles (the gullible protector), and Shadow (the stoic older brother).

Anyway, I've just finished try-outs for MHS' dance team, the Dazzlers. To my surprise (not really!) I was picked to be team captain. You'd think I'd been given a million bucks the way I was jumping and squealing when I saw my name was next to _Captain_ on the roster. I was **honored.** Bottom line, I'm gonna thoroughly enjoy being captain of the team.

* * *

"So, what'd I miss?"

"Oh, the usual," Blaze began, "Tails telling Knux her opinion on world issues with him not listening, Rouge and I gossiping, and Shadow…doing whatever he does…"

Shadow gave her one of his infamous stares (which Blaze ignored) whilst Tails gave Knuckles a "wtf" look.

"You weren't listening?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Um…I listen!" He stuttered."…For a minute or so…"

Tails, apparently, wasn't having any of his bull and turned away from him.

I chuckle as Knuckles attempts to apologize to Tails, though **she** isn't listening. How the tables have turned!

Then, I notice someone missing from our table.

"Hey, where's Sonic?" I say aloud.

"Blue boy's sitting with Sally and Co." Rouge answers.

I look across the cafeteria for the hedgehog and finally spot him sitting next to a brown squirrel.

* * *

How could I forget about Sonic? He's the one that keeps the group together. The glue that forever has us stuck to one another. The boy that has me acting like a lovesick puppy!

Since we've been in high school, Sonic's grown a couple of inches and become **the** lady killer. Other than that, he's still the same cocky, yet easygoing guy. That's why I don't understand why I'm like this, I mean if he hasn't changed why have my for him changed?

The only answer I could fathom is Sally Acorn. She's super athletic (on **every** team. Volleyball, basketball, soccer, you name it.) and super smart (and also not bad looking, but it's not like I'll tell her that). Basically, everything I'm not.

Anyway, She and Sonic started dating a few weeks ago when school started and have been the "It" couple ever since. Sonic's all over her and constantly talking about how great she is; it makes me so jealous. And the sad part is if he were dating anybody else, I know it wouldn't bother me.

* * *

"Oh…" I finally utter out. "Okay…"

"They've been spending a lot of time together." Rouge adds, sparking a new subject.

"Yeah," Tails begins, "Sonic told me how compatible he with her. I've never seen him happier!"

"Mmhmm…" I mumble, bowing my head. I really **do not** want to be in this conversation anymore.

"Heh, Ol' Blue's found the one!" Knuckles says, obviously amused. I sink lower into my seat in response.

"…Hey, did anyone watch the game last night?" Shadow suddenly interjects.

The conversation swiftly changes topic, everyone voicing how they felt about last night's football game.

I raise my gaze from my lap to Shadow, who's eyeing me carefully. I smile at him, mouthing "Thank you".

He nods, a small grin forming on his face. Shadow's a lifesaver.

* * *

 **6** **th** **period, after lunch**

 **Blaze's POV**

"I'll hurry back, Mr. Thompson." I call back to the frazzled man standing in front of the rowdy class. I close the door before he can reply and start down the hall towards the office.

I'd left my trigonometry book at home and my mom'd just dropped it off. I knew for a fact that I was going to get lectured at home about the importance of an education, but to be honest I could give two fucks about what my parents said. I've been their _good girl_ for too long, it's time for me to be _Blaze_.

My thoughts are broken by voices speaking loudly.

"Just leave me alone, man…I'm not bothering anyone…" The first, submissive voice says.

"You're bothering me, geek!" The dominant one spats.

I gasp at the words being tossed around. I follow the voices to a corner behind the lockers. A burly bear (most likely a jock) is cornering a white hedgehog.

"I'm not a punk…" The hedgehog mumbles.

The bear picks him up by his shirt. "What did you say?"

I quickly intervene before the situation escaladed. "Hey! Leave him alone!' I say loudly.

The bear lowers the hedgehog (though his hands are still firmly gripped on the latter's shirt) and turns towards me. I immediately recognize the face.

"Tony?" I question.

"Hey, Blaze." He replies, dimly.

I hastily think of a way to intimidate the ditsy jock. "You better hightail it out of here ASAP, or I'll tell coach about this."

"N-no, don't do that!" Tony drops the hedgehog and begins to flee the scene.

"And," I add, "if I catch ya doing this again, ya can kiss that football jersey goodbye!" He disappears around the corner.

I turn my gaze back to the poor soul who'd been bullied. He was a silver hedgehog. He had quills that stuck high above his head. He also had a pair of glasses (which he pushed back towards his eyes) and dressed geeky.

"Need a hand?" I extend a hand to the fallen teen. He accepts it and pulls himself up, dusting himself off.

"Thanks…" He mumbles.

"No problem. Tony can be a jerk sometimes."

"No kidding…"

"Yeah…I'm sorry that happened though." I say.

"Why are you sorry?" he muses. His gold eyes stare at me intensely.

I don't say anything for a couple of seconds. He doesn't either, waiting for me to answer his question.

"…I don't know, that's what people say when something like this happens." I admit.

He smirks a bit. "You're bluntly honest."

I chuckle lightly. "That's me."

"May I ask my savior's name?" He jokes.

"I'm Blaze." I smile.

"Well, Blaze, thanks a lot for the help." He starts down the hall, away from the office.

I walks farther and farther down the hall, he's almost to the corner when I realize I don't know his name. "Wait!" I call out. "What's your name?"

He turns back. "Silver." He answers.

"See ya around, Silver." I say.

He nods and starts back on his route. I watch the surprisingly charming hedgehog disappear around the corner.

* * *

 **Last Period**

 **Mina's POV**

Class was particularly boring today, so boring that I wasn't paying attention to the teacher, Ms. Abernathy's, lecture. Last I remembered she was explaining Newton's Laws of Motion for the third time.

I look down at my notebook and close my eyes. A little snooze couldn't hurt…

"Mina!"

My eyes shoot open, I look up in bewilderment. Ms. Abernathy had called on me.

"Yes?" I utter.

"Answer the question!" She said, staring me down like a hawk.

"..Um…" I stall. "What was the question?" My cheeks feel warm.

"Never mind." She huffs angrily. I sink lower in my chair, embarrassed.

Ms. Abernathy throws the question to another person. "Manic?" She says aloud.

No one replies.

She stalks across the room to and stands by green hedgehog with messy bangs. He appeared to be asleep; he was leaning forward with his head on the desk. "Manic!" She repeats louder.

He jerks up and looks around, confused. "Huh?" He meets Ms. Abernathy's cold eyes. "Ma'am?" He corrects.

"Answer the question!"

"Uh…what question?"

She sighs, placing a hand on her forehead. "The one that I asked Mina." She looks at me grimly as she says my name. "She couldn't answer it, so you answer it." She crosses her arms. "If you don't answer it _accurately_ , I'm writing you up."

Manic didn't seem to be fazed. "If I knew the question, I'd answer it, but I don't, so we're right back where we started. Can you tell me what the question is again?" He spoke matter-of-factly; his eyes were still on her, as if he was challenging her.

Ms. Abernathy grits her teeth and stares at Manic, wickedly. She finally says the question after a few seconds. "Sophia has a mass of fifty-two kilograms. She experienced a net force of eighteen-hundred Newtons at the bottom of a roller coaster. Determine her acceleration."

He opens his notebook and works the problem. After a minute or so, he finishes and says the answer. "Thirty-five meters per second per second."

She narrows her eyes at him. "Why do you lean left when a car turns right?"

"Pshh," Manic scoffs. "That's easy. It's inertia."

"What's the law of inertia?"

"That's the first law. An object at rest stays at rest-

She cuts him off. "What is the reaction force to the force of the Earth pulling you downward?"

"The force of the chair."

"The amount of force that gravity has on an object is affected by what factors? How can you tell if an object is in motion? Gravity and magnetism are both examples of what kind of force?" She drills him with questions.

"The objects mass and distance from the gravitational force, The object's position will change in relation to other objects, and they're both types of frictional force." He coolly answers the questions and smirks at Ms. Abernathy.

She only stands still, her gaze fixed on him and her lips in a taut line. She turns and walks back to her desk and stares into space, probably contemplating on why she became a teacher.

Manic, however, looked completely satisfied with himself and continued to look smugly at Ms. Abernathy.

Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone shuffled to pack up their things and leave class.

"Class dismissed…" Ms. Abernathy says weakly, standing from her desk and exiting the class before us.

* * *

 **(1) My school's dance team is the Dazzlers.**

 **I know that it's very vague, but I guarantee that the plot will become more entertaining! I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while, hope y'all enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stumble into first hour bleary-eyed and confused. I'd stayed up all night binge-watching shows on _Netflix_ and as a result I was zombie-like. I find my seat and plop down in it, putting my head on the desk. Maybe I can catch some Z's before class starts.

"That tired, huh?"

My ears perk up at the familiar voice. It was Sonic. I peel my face off the desk, and look to my right where Sonic sat, a smile on his face. I cringe at his expression, how could anyone be happy this early in the morning?

I simply nod, answering his question. He chuckles and hands me a can of _Red Bull_. "Want some?"

I take the can and cautiously observe it. It smelled like cranberries. I lift the drink to my lips and tilt the can back. I suck in my cheeks at the tartness of the drink before swallowing it. I give Sonic the can back, still trying to rid my mouth of the taste.

He grins and takes it back. "Not a fan are ya?"

I vigorously shake my head.

He takes a big gulp from the can. "Can't get enough of it."

"That's not healthy." I rest my chin on my hand. "Doesn't it have a ton of caffeine in it?"

He sets the can on the ground next to his book sack. "Yep. Keeps me awake in most of my classes."

"You say that like you're proud." I reply.

"I'm proud of myself for even getting up this early."

"Good point."

Mr. Thompson walks in just as the tardy bell rings. He signals us to quiet down as the morning announcements come on. Once they're done, He passes out a pre-test (everyone groans) and explains that we shouldn't know any of the material on it (everyone settles down a bit). He then tells us to begin and takes a seat behind his desk.

I pick up my pen and write my name, then read the first question. _BH is perpendicular to AC. Find x, the length of BC._ I study the graph underneath the question and find the solution then bubble in the answer. I move on to the next problem. _If a circle_ _—_

A scrap of paper lands on my test. I unravel it finding Sonic's messy writing: _Forgot to ask u something. R u free after school?_

I flip the paper over and scribble down: _Depends. Where are u going?_ I crumple up the paper, drop it on the floor, then kick it towards him. He bends down and picks it up. I go back to my test. I'm almost done with the fourth problem when a piece of paper bounces off the side of my head onto the desk. I hear him snickering as I read the paper: _To the mall, need help finding something._

 _Sure, I'll come!_ I write. _What r u looking for?_ I toss the paper on his desk.

He replies with: _Not telling u!_ I glare at him, mouthing "Really?" He smirks and shrugs his shoulders then goes back to his test. For some reason, I continue to watch him, his emerald green eyes intently glued to the paper. My eyes wander to his clothes. He was dressed to impress in his varsity jacket and dark-washed skinny jeans with his custom _Nike Roshe One's_ (they were all red except for the swoosh, which was gold. The laces and sole were white. Needless to say, he was proud of them) **(1)**.

"Ms. Rose," I jump at hearing Mr. Thompson say my name. "Stop making goo-goo eyes at Sonic and finish your test."

My eyes widen at what he implied. I stutter aimlessly. "I-I'm _—_ I mean _—_

"Yes sir?" He states.

I nod. "Yes sir." I glare at Sonic, red-faced. He was the opposite, grinning widely. I roll my eyes and look back down at my test. As I work, I can't help but wonder why Sonic would need me to help him. I push the thought aside. I was happy that he wanted me to go anywhere with him.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Period, between classes**

 **Tails' POV**

I swing my bag over my shoulder and sprint down the hall. Mrs. Abernathy's class had run over, thus I only had two minutes to get to my next class. The sound of my footsteps filled the empty hallway. It was comforting, being the only one out. No one pushing or shoving me back and forth like a ping pong ball. I slow my pace, trying to savor the moment. I look down at my red chucks and exhale. Who cares if I'm late?

My moment of bliss ends when I collide into someone. I stumble backwards, steadying myself. Like clockwork, I bend down to pick up the person's fallen books.

"I'm so sorry!" a girl's voice says. "Are you okay?"

Once I stand again I get a good look at the girl I'd plowed into. She was a yellow mongoose with curly purple hair. Her big green eyes scrutinized me. I recognized her, I'd seen around school before, but I never got to meet her.

"I'm fine." I reply. "Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little frazzled."

"You aren't alone on that." I mumble. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Me neither!" She smiles. "Thanks for picking up my books."

I glance down at my arms, finding them full of books. "Oh…" I mutter, handing them to her. As I do I realize one of them is _The Outsiders_ , one of my favorite books.

"I love that book." I add casually.

"Hmm?" She looks down at the book. "Oh, Yeah; I love it too! It's my third time reading it."

"Yeah...it's really a great book, showing how small differences can divide people and hinder our generation." I say.

"Huh..." She looks at the book thoughtfully. "I never thought of it that way! Actually now that I think about it you're right!" She says her voice silvery. "You're like a philosopher or something. What's your name?"

I smile lightly. "They call me Tails, but my real name is Miley."

"Tails is it? How nice! I'm Mina; it's good to see we have something in common!" She exclaims. "Oh! I've probably held you up!"

"No, I was actually already late." I say. "I've probably made you late."

"Oh, no; I'm sure they'll excuse my absence. I'm glad I bumped into you though."

"Yeah...me too!" I spoke.

"Guess I'll see you around then!" She smiles again and begins on her way in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Mina's POV**

"Guess I'll see you around then!" I say walking off from Tails; the girl is bumped into in the hallway. She was friendly, very intelligent, but quiet. I rounded the corner and picked up my pace.

I was on my way to the library for a meeting that all tutors had to attend. I didn't want to tutor, but my parents had pressed me to do it since my grades were immaculate (and also for the credit towards college). Not wanting to disappoint them, I decided to do it. Today was our first meeting with Mr. Walrus, the instructor; hopefully he'd have some leniency towards my lateness. I shouldered open the library door and took a seat at one of the empty tables at the back.

"Ah, Mina!" Mr. Walrus said. "Now we're all here." The other tutors gave me the stink-eye probably for my lateness. I looked down at my lap avoiding eye contact.

"I'm going to get straight to the point." He began. "As a tutor, you are expected to know how to relate to any person you are paired with. You are expected to help him or her no matter how far behind they are." He elaborated on the point more, though most of us weren't listening.

"Now, come forward to see with whom you are paired with." He picked up a stack of papers and gestured for everyone to come up. We formed a line, the more enthusiastic people were towards the front, while the ones like me were at the end. One by one everyone told him their name and he flipped through the stack finding that person's name and handed them a packet. There was a variation of happy and annoyed looks, I just hoped that I wouldn't get someone beyond help. Soon I was at the front of the line. I told him my name and he handed me a packet. I skimmed the cover page looking for who I was paired to. When I found their name, I was incredibly surprised.

* * *

 **Lunch**

 **Blaze's POV**

For some reason, today I'd been distant. I wasn't sure why. Last night I'd been lectured by my parents about the importance of getting an education, so that was majority of the problem. But after the discussion, my mind drifted back to Silver, the hedgehog I'd met in the hallway. Something about his mysteriousness intrigued me, yet it troubled me. I just couldn't place my finger on why it did, which was the secondary cause to my dilemma.

I came out of my daze as the others laughed at whatever Knuckles had said. I looked around the table, making sure no one had noticed me not paying attention (I was notorious for picking up every detail that everyone did. It would look odd if I was caught not paying attention). Everyone looked as their normal selves—Shadow shaking his head as he did at every joke, Knuckles being gullible and not knowing that they were laughing at him, Tails lightly chuckling as she read a book, Rouge cackling like a hen and Amy laughing genuinely. She actually looked happy. Probably because Sonic had actually bothered to spend time with her like he used to.

I gaze off across the cafeteria, differentiating the cliques. People dressed in all-black with apathetic faces—Emo's—people shouting and going on about the upcoming game—jocks—and people wearing graphic tees and obsessing over the newest edition to a comic book series—nerds (Our group always fell somewhere in between). No one was alone.

Except for one person I immediately recognized. It was Silver. He sat alone at one of the outer tables, his face in a book. He puts the book down and stares off at the rowdy table of jocks where Sonic sat. With one glance, I knew that he was lonely.

I don't know what compelled me to do the following actions, maybe relation to the feeling I knew that he felt, but I

A) stood up from the table midst the talking, B) picked up my tray, ignoring Amy and the others asking where I was going, and C) walked over to the table where Silver sat.

He noticed me as I was a few paces away. I sat on the opposite side from him and spoke. "Hey!"

His amber eyes stared back at me (from behind his glasses), not looking the least bit shocked. He was dressed the same as before: a white dress shirt tucked into black slacks and a red bowtie to accent. "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" I say, taking a bite of my salad.

"Leave your friends. They look pretty confused." He nods towards our table.

I glance back meeting their worrisome eyes. I turn around, ignoring them. "You looked lonely." I regret saying that as soon as I hear how it sounds. It didn't come out right.

"I don't want your pity." He says. Though the statement had a negative connotation it didn't come out that way. It was more like a suggestion.

"I'm not pitying you." I reply. "I thought you needed a friend. But I'll go." I began to stand when he stops me.

"Don't leave."

I sit back down.

"It's just…no one who's ever come to sit by me has ever stayed."

"That's plain rude." I say. "Who does that?"

"More than you'd think." He mumbles, his head down.

I speak up after a few moments of silence. "I won't leave." He looks up at me, I gaze back hopefully. "I'll stay."

He smiles.

We sit in silence, I pick at my food while he glances around the cafeteria. "I've always wondered what that was like." He says suddenly.

"What?"

"That." He nods towards the group of jocks. "Being popular and having a group of friends."

"It's not all it's cut out to be." I say. "Everyone is always watching to see what you're next move is. You're like a celebrity. It's exhausting."

"Really? Sounds great."

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?" I emphasize the next part. "It's _exhausting_!"

"I'd give anything just to be noticed, even if it is exhausting. Sure it isn't logical, but still…"

I felt sorry for him. He seemed to be a nice guy, witty and handsome; he was hidden behind his soft-spoken demeanor. He was a wallflower like once was. I used to be the stoic girl whom everyone was wary to go around. I wanted to be noticed, but didn't know how to be seen. It wasn't until I told myself that it didn't matter if people didn't accept me, that I would still be _me_. Soon after I had that breakthrough, I met Sonic and the others and the rest is history…

Before I can stop myself, the words flow out. "Changing yourself to fit the impression of other people isn't the way to do it." I flinch at the harshness of my voice. "Sorry…" I say.

"…Don't be" He begins, "I probably deserved that.; What you said is true…"

"Yeah…I can't stand seeing people belittle themselves. It does something to me."

"That's a good trait."

I ponder for a bit then say, "You're right, it is." I suddenly get the urge to open up to him. "I used to be like you a lot." I say. "I was quiet and reserved…and I hated myself for not being outspoken." I take a breath, Silver listens keenly. "But, after demeaning myself for so long, I realized that you can't change who you are. You have to make do with what you have."

He stares at me for a bit, then nods. "I understand…" He says. " I—

The bell rings, initiating the shuffling of students. "What?" I say, still sitting. He, however, was standing.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He blurts before merging into the cluster of people. I stay seated, collecting my thoughts. Had I gotten through to him? What was he about to say?

* * *

 **6** **th** **Period, after lunch**

 **Manic's POV**

I sit in the class completely bored out of my mind. So bored that the only enjoyment I have is drumming my fingers on the desk. I rap my index fingers on the desk as a song I'd heard earlier repeated in my head.

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go. You'll never be loved 'til you get your own! You gotta face up, you gotta get yours, You never know the top 'til you get too low!_

I drum more feverishly as the chorus comes in.

 _A son of a stepfather, a son of a_ _—_ _I'm so sorry! A son of a stepfather, a son of a_ _—_ _I'm so sorry!_

"Will you stop that noise!" The teacher (whose name is long forgotten) interrupts my jam session.

"Hey, hey! It's not noise, it's music." I correct her.

"Well, stop it!"

I nod as in saying _yes._ Then I lean back in my chair, and let out a yawn. Apparently it was audible because when I sit back up every eye in the class is on me. A few snickers emerged from the onlookers. The lady's face was the complete opposite. She looked furious.

"Manic," she began. "Instead of yawning, perhaps you'd like to answer the question." She gestures to the starboard where a power point on _Macbeth_ was displayed.

Not this again! "Well ma'am," I say as politely as I can. "I'd like to but ya see—

The intercom suddenly beeped. "Mrs. Badger, I need to see Manic the Hedgehog in my office." The voice belonged to Mr. Raccoon, the dean of students. Why would he need to see me?

"Okay." She answers. The intercom clicks off.

"I'm actually needed in the office." I finish my statement and stand, exiting the class. I slowly make my way to the main office. Once I make it there (after stopping at the Coke machine, realizing I'd left all of my money in my locker, and taking the long way there to stay out of class longer), I walk past the receptionist down a corridor and open the last door on the right.

"Mr. Raccoon, what's good?" I greet. He looks up from the papers on his desk at me. His black, beady eyes give me a once-over. He doesn't reply with a witty remark like he'd usually do (I'd grown to like him as he'd saved my ass a couple of times).

"Not you, Manic." He retorts. "Now sit down." He wasn't in his normal, easygoing mood. Something must have been up. I sit down silently.

"Manic..." He pulls off his glasses and rubs the black fur around his eyes. "I'm going to be honest with you. You're in danger of failing."

The statement hit me like a ton of bricks. "What?" I question. "It's only been a month and a half since school has started!"

"Exactly. So how do you have a _F_ in Literature and Trigonometry?"

I sit there, dumbstruck. How in the hell did that happen? I know one thing for sure; Ma is gonna kill me.

"Son, you have a high _A_ in Science and a _B_ in History. So I know you're not dumb." He says bluntly. "Do you just not understand or don't care?"

I say nothing at first. Then I utter, "Both. I don't care for the teachers."

"That's not an excuse. Ms. Abernathy is one of the toughest teacher here, yet you have an _A_ in her class. You must not be gettin' the concept."

I stay quiet.

"Son, I know you don't want to repeat you're senior year again…That's why I'm assigning you a tutor.

"Huh!"

"Don't _huh_ me." He reprimands. "You need help in those classes, Manic. Or else you'll be here again."

He puts his glasses back on. "Now, I'm not gonna call your mama; I know how she is. You're gonna have your first session with your tutor tomorrow after school in the library. 'Kay?"

"Yeah." I mumble. I was still trying to absorb all of the information I'd just received.

"Scuse me?"

"Uh, yes sir."

"Good. That's all." He looks back down at the papers on his desk.

"Yes sir. Catch ya later!" I stand to leave.

"Mmhmm." He mutters.

* * *

 **After the dismissal** **bell**

 **Amy's POV**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was frizzy, there was a sweat-stain on my

grape-colored midriff (one word: boob-sweat), my white knee-length joggers fitted to snuggly, and my white converse needed to put out of their misery.

I sigh and walk away from the mirror. I don't know why I was so nervous about how I looked to Sonic. He wouldn't care how I looked so why did I?

I pick up my bag and exit the musty locker room then cross the gym and emerge outside in the blinding light. I shield my eyes from the light with my hand. I look around the parking lot for Sonic to no avail. Had he left without me?

Just then, an old, red, _camaro_ speeds down the drive. It screeches to a stop in front of me. Sitting in the driver's seat was none other than Sonic.

"You so know that the speed limit is ten miles, right?" I say, walking over to the passenger side.

"Yup." He states matter-of-factly. "But, rules are meant to be broken."

I chuckle and throw my bag on the backseat. Once I turn back forward, the car takes off.

"Seat-belt." Sonic says, turning onto the main highway (not even bothering to brake). "I like to go fast!"

"No kidding." I strap myself in. "When'd you get this anyway?"

"It was my mom's. She said she'd let me have it once I learned how to drive a stick." I look down at the gearshift. It was pointed backwards in fourth gear (I had to read the guide to figure this out). "I learned this summer and I just got my license last week."

"Cool!" I say, wondering why he hadn't told me (He probably wanted to scare the shit out of me with his reckless driving). I watch as he pushes a pedal and simultaneously pushes the gearshift forward. It was an interesting process, though it looked difficult. I'm torn from my observation when I hear a familiar intro.

 _Some legends are told, some turn to dust or to gold, but you will remember me! Remember me for centuries! Just one mistake, is all it will take, we'll go down in history, remember me for centuries!_

"Oh, no," I lunge for the radio dial. "I am _not_ listening to this anymore!" For weeks, Sonic had blasted the song constantly whenever we were together. Sure, it was a catchy song, but I'd have a migraine if I had to hear it again!

I twist the dial a few times to the left, cutting it off just as the first verse comes in. "C'mon, Amy!" Sonic pleads. "Just one more time!"

"You said that the last time!" I counter. He huffs in response.

A commercial goes off then a bass-filled song comes on.

 _Baby won't you come my way! Got something I want to say! Cannot keep you out of my brain! But first off let me st_ —

I dance to the beat, whipping my head back and forth and body rolling. It all ends when the station is changed.

"Hey!" I say. "What gives?"

Sonic smirks and twists the dial. "Payback's a bitch."

I scoff, he turns up the music. Another song with a beat was on.

 _Don't act like you forgot, I call the shot, shot shots! Like blah, brrap, brrap! Pay me what you owe me, don't act like you forgot! Bitch better have my money!_

Sonic bobs his head and sings along, "Bitch better have my money!"

I laugh and sing along too. "Pay me what you owe me!"

We sing in sync. "Bitch better have my money!" I fall back laughing, Sonic does too. We sit in a comfortable silence once the laughter subsides. I glance over at him, a small smile was on his face. This reminds me of when we used to spend every waking hour together, just me and him. I reminisce on the times we had, wishing that I could relive them. I know that I can't though; nothing lasts forever, not even friendship.

Soon we're at the mall. I trail behind Sonic, wondering what store he's taking me to. We pass all of the possible options ( _Abercrombie and Fitch, Urban Outfitters, and Hollister_ ) and walk into the jewelry store.

He goes up to the counter where a school-aged mink sits, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey," He smiles his signature lady-killer smile. "I'm here to pick up a order for Sonic."

She blushes and goes into the back. I stand quietly. Why did he bring me to a jewelry store off all places? The girl returns with a rectangular box. He takes it from her saying "Thanks." Then he motions for me to come over.

"Turn around and close your eyes." He says.

I'm about to protest but I hold my tongue and do it. I feel my hair being moved off my back as he places something cool around my neck. A necklace?

"Okay, open 'em."

I open my eyes and look straight ahead at my reflection. Around my neck was a necklace with a silver chain and blue pendant; a locket.

"Sonic…" I murmur.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

I nod. "It's beautiful."

He beams. "I knew you'd like it."

I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. Did he buy me a necklace to apologize for not spending anytime with me? The humanity of him!

"Now I know that Sally will love it!"

My joyous moment shatters. "W-what?" I open the locket revealing an inscription that read: _Sally, my love, my life - Sonic_

"Ames, you're a lifesaver!" He hugs me from behind, enveloping me in his cologne. I stand there letting the realization soak in. All of my excitement was for nothing and I'd been officially demoted to his number two; Sally was number one.

* * *

 **(1) Picture Sonic's regular shoes as Roshe. The swoosh as the buckle, the laces as the white stripe; That's a sight I'd love to see!**

 **Sorry for the lateness and typos, I'll fix them later.**

 **Songs used were I'm So Sorry by Imagine Dragons, My Way by Fetty Wap, and Bitch Better have My Money by Rihanna.**

 **Reviews:**

 **jmfan2244: Thanks sis!**

 **MilesPrower22: Thank you so much! ;)**

 **I appreciate the favorites and follows very much, thank you all! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

Hello! I want to thank all of the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story; you guys have a special place in my heart! ;)

Sadly, I've decided to **POSSIBLY** delete this story. When I was first struck with this idea, I kept it in a modern AU with the characters still in their normal forms, but under much consideration I decided to re-write it in a **human** AU.

Originally, I was going to have 2 stories, 1 in modern AU and 1 in human AU, but (being the person that I am) I thought that would be a waste of time and just combine the ideas into one story!

Overtime i try to delete my stories, i feel sad for the people who actually liked the story so I've come up with an experiment; If you want me to continue this story leave a **REVIEW** explaining why. If none are left, I'll delete this story and write the human AU.

 **PLEASE review** , if you want me to continue (though updates will be slow)! See ya! *0*


End file.
